


Hidden Sweets

by thejilyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship
Summary: For as long as they've been dating, James has been hiding jelly slugs in his room for Lily to find, but one time when he's out, she finds something else...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics, james and lily





	Hidden Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot from Tumblr!   
> Enjoy!

Lily knew that they had to be hidden around here somewhere. For as long as she had known James, he always had Jelly Slugs in his room. Back at Hogwarts, he used to hid them in a spare pair of shoes so that his friends wouldn’t find them, but he’d let Lily in on his secret.

At least, until she had eaten all of his Jelly Slugs on more than one occasion and then James declared that he was going to have to start hiding them from her as well.

And she understood, really she did. And so she didn’t ask him where his new hiding place was. That didn’t mean that she didn’t find it though. After they were in his shoe, they were kept under his mattress, and then he spello taped them to the underside of his night stand, and then he’d hidden them in the folds of his canopy.

But they weren’t at Hogwarts anymore, and James didn’t share a room with his friends so he had _so many more places to hide them from her._

It was ridiculous really. One would think that the heir of the Potter fortune could afford to keep enough Jelly Slugs on hand to appease both his and his girlfriends sweet tooth.

She stood in the middle of his room with her hands on her hips, tapping her toes. Where could they be? She’d already checked all his usual hiding places to no avail. And to be perfectly honest, his room was in disarray. Though a simple spell would tidy that up, until she tidied up, she was in danger of being caught red handed.

Her gaze swept over the room until it landed on a vase sitting on top of his dresser. She narrowed her eyes. She didn’t remember that being there before. That didn’t mean much, as she’d been in here for almost twenty minutes tearing his room apart and she hadn’t noticed it. It sort of blended in, didn’t draw attention to itself.

It was the perfect hiding place.

She smiled to herself and bounced up on her toes, sure that she was right. She glanced at the door to makes sure that James wasn’t on his way in yet, and then rushed over to the dresser, reaching for the vase.

“Come on, Jelly Slugs!” She muttered under her breath, tilting the vase over, her hand poised to catch the candy when it came out.

But Jelly Slugs didn’t fall into her hand.

It was a small velvet covered box, and Lily very nearly dropped both the box and the vase.

“You let her in my room?” She faintly heard James as he finally got to the flat.

“I mean, I wasn’t going to tell her that she couldn’t go in your room.” Sirius shot back and Lily started panicking.

“She’s going to look for Jelly Slugs!” She could hear the panic in his voice and it made her heart jump up to her throat. She was currently holding a ring box that he’d taken the time to hide. Which meant that there was probably a ring in it. And he was going to walk in and see her holding it. 

“Shit.” That was Sirius, though Lily agreed wholeheartedly. 

Lily quickly dropped the box back into the vase and set it down on the dresser.

“Lily!” James called out and Lily hurried back to the middle of his room, putting her hands on her hips and doing her best to act casual, to look as she had before she’d spotted the stupid vase and it’s secrets. 

James appeared in his doorway and Lily moved her hands from her hips so that she could cross her arms over her chest. “You’re getting better at hiding them.” She said, since there was no denying what she’d been doing. His room was still a mess.

She saw his eyes dart toward the vase, but she pulled out her wand. “I’ll clean it up though, don’t look at me like that.”

“I don’t have any Jelly Slugs today.” He said, his gaze snapping back and forth between the vase and her. He was being far more obvious than he normally would have been, which was a testament to how nervous he was. “I gave the last of them to you the other day.”

“Oh, that’s right.” She nodded, her heart still beating a bit wildly. “I thought you might have gotten some more.” She felt like she was talking weird, her voice sounded a bit slighted. Did she always sound like this?

“I haven’t gotten around to it.” His voice sounded funny too. He took a couple steps into the room and Lily knew that he knew that she’d seen it.

She reached up and covered her face. “I’m so sorry.” She shook her head and looked over him, watching his shoulders drop. “I didn’t think that you had anything else to hide, I was only looking for candy.”

He looked up at her through his lashes, a small smile on his lips. “I almost hide it in Sirius’s room. You wouldn’t have looked there.”

“I shouldn’t have been tearing apart your room.”

“No, I should have put it in Sirius’s room. We’ve been playing this game with the Jelly Slugs for years now.” He walked across the room and put his hands on her shoulders, taking a deep breath. “I’m not going to do it now. I’ve already got almost everything planned out.”

Lily bit her lip and leaned forward so that she could hide her face in his chest. “I can’t believe you’ve managed to keep it from me for any amount of time at all. You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“That’s not true,” His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. “You know all the secrets that I kept while in Hogwarts.”

“Yes, I do. Because you’re terrible at keeping secrets _from me_.” She amended. She tilted her head up and looked at him. He was going to ask her to marry him. They were only eighteen years old and he was going to ask her to marry him and she knew with her entire heart, that she would say yes.

“Alright, that might be true.”

“It is true.”

“It is.” He nodded, looking down at her. She pursed her lips and he ran his hand up and down her back.

“I love you, James.”

“I love you, Lily.” She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his jaw, and then the corner of his mouth. 

“Now, where are the Jelly Slugs?” She asked, pulling back slightly. James’s brow shot up and he let out an exasperated breath.

“You’re insatiable, woman.” He muttered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “They’re in the kitchen. I got a big bag.”

“I knew you were lying before. You are the greatest,” She smiled widely at him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and toward the kitchen.

Sirius was standing near the stove, his cup of tea in his hands. He looked over at James, trying to be sly about it but honestly, these boys couldn’t keep anything from her. 

“James is going to purpose to me.” She grinned at him and he smirked and then laughed.

“She found it then.”

“You should have let me put it in your room.”

“I don’t want your stuff in my room.” He shrugged. “Tea?”

“No,” Lily shook her head. “I just want the Jelly Slugs.”


End file.
